Painful Losses
by Serena Tsunami
Summary: Chapter 9's up! 2 New students are attending Domino School...Something's strange about them... Who are they? Bakura and Yami get chased by 2 creepy girls! Read and find out! *Just beware of 2 of my characters!* Yami/Oc...Yami Bakura/OC... R
1. The New Students

Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters.. We wish we did sometimes though. But we authors WILL be in the story.  
  
Yami: Boring..  
  
Ridéa: Shh. let me continue.  
  
Serena: Hurry up! I agree with Yami this IS boring.  
  
Ridéa: Well, it wasn't my idea for me to do this.  
  
Serena: So now you're blaming me?  
  
Ridéa: Well, you couldn't expect me to blame myself could you? *Laughs* Fine! I'll start the story.  
  
(Authors Notes)  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
{Serena to Ridéa}  
  
[Ridéa to Serena]  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been about a year since Yami was released from the puzzle. Since then, he turned into the twin brother that Yugi never had. (Serena: I'm not sure if it's true. But in our fan fiction it does and all the others that aren't true) Yami and Yugi grew at least five inches taller throughout the year. Yami had started going to school with Yugi and the gang and was luckily to be in the same homeroom as them.  
  
"Is she there?" a spiky blonde head with black and dark pink highlights exclaimed as he hid behind a bush.  
  
"No she's not Yami, you can come out now. You're too paranoid," his shorter twin replied with a big sweat drop as Yami slowly approached Yugi.  
  
"Well you know what? You're not the one who gets annoyed by her everyday. I swear that girl is going give me a heart attack some day. Once she grabs onto you, there is no way to get her off!" Yami sighed as he picked up his school bag.  
  
"Um. Ya. Come on! We have to meet Joey, Tristen, Anzu, Mai, Serenity, and Bakura at school," Yugi said as they started to run.  
  
As they ran to school, they saw people moving in at a huge house.  
  
"I didn't know they sold that house. Did you?" Yugi asked as they approached the school gates.  
  
"Nope. OH NO! NOT~" Yami exclaimed with sweat drops all over his head and was cut off by a grab.  
  
"HEEEEY YAMI!!!" A dark green haired girl screamed as she hugged Yami forcefully and held a strong grip around his left arm. Yugi just stood there with a big sweat drop in his head.  
  
"Uh. Hi Christine. Uh. Nice day today huh?" Yami exclaimed as he tried to swing her off.  
  
"Did ya miss me my love?" She said huskily as she try to give him a kiss.  
  
"Um. No," Yami whispered under his breath and was lucky that Christine didn't hear.  
  
//YUGI!!! HELP ME?!?! // Yami screamed mentally as he struggled to get her off.  
  
/I'd like to help you Yami but. You two look like a cute couple/ Yugi smirked.  
  
//TRAITOR!!! // Yami glared at Yugi and closed the link. Joey and Bakura came running to his rescue with big sweat drops. They both yanked Christine off of Yami and she fell on the ground and was about to cry.  
  
"Thanks!" Yami said as he took a few giant steps away from Christine. Mai, Tristen, Serenity, and Anzu ran up to them as they saw Christine on the ground. They had a pretty good idea of what had happened to her. Christine had long dark green hair that hung past her shoulders and purple eyes. She was a bit shorter than Yami as she wore her Domino School uniform.  
  
"You're mean!" Christine yelled as she stormed into the school leaving the whole gang with a huge sweat drops.  
  
"Anywayz Yug. What took ya two so long? You two are late 'n da bell is goin' to rin~" Joey was cut off by the bell.  
  
"Come on we have to get to class!" Anzu exclaimed as she ran to the school doors and waved.  
  
"Me and Serenity have to go to the office to pick up the new students," Mai said as they ran to the office.  
  
"I didn't know we're going to have new students," Tristen replied as they went to their lockers.  
  
At homeroom, the teacher was late because of the new students.  
  
"Yami! Are you busy tonight? Wanna go to the movies?" Christine exclaimed as she hugged Yami. Yami and everyone had sweat drops on their heads.  
  
"Um. Sorry. I can't. Um. I have to study for a. Um. Science test for tomorrow. So I can't. Sorry," Yami said as he made up the excuse.  
  
"Alright, maybe this weekend. I'll check if I'm busy this weekend and tell you later," Christine said as she walked away.  
  
"Ya now Yami, I really do feel sorry for you," Tristen exclaimed.  
  
"I wonder what the new students are like," Bakura said as Mr. Terada, Mai, and Serenity came in.  
  
"Class, please get to your seats now. You too Mai and Serenity," he said as they all went to their seats.  
  
"Class, we have two new students. You two may come in now." Mr. Terada said as two girls came in. "Please introduce yourselves."  
  
A girl with brown hair that is as long as Anzu's and hazel coloured eyes spoke.  
  
"My name is Ridéa ShiNe. (Serena: It's pronounced She Neu ^__^) I'm from Egypt. I like to read and write stories. I also like playing duel monsters. And she's my sister; our parents divorced and married another. I decided to live with my sis so we moved to Japan today," Ridéa bowed as the other girl spoke.  
  
She has long blonde hair that is up to her waste, bangs like Sailor Moon and aqua marine eyes. She wore a light blue headband with a bow on her head that sparkled in her hair. "My name is Serena Tsunami. I'm also from Egypt. I like to read and write stories like my sister Ridéa. You might think why me and my sister don't look alike, well it's because we're half sisters. I also like playing duel monsters and I hope we could all be friends," Serena bowed.  
  
Yami and Bakura were staring at Serena and Ridéa with out even blinking. Christine noticed this and glared daggers at Serena and Ridéa.  
  
"That was interesting. Now where to put you? Serena, why don't you sit beside Yami Motou and Serenity Wheeler. Yami and Serenity, please raise your hands. Serenity will be helping you get to classes since she has every single period with you," he said as Serenity raised her hand up and Yami blushing a little as he rose his hand slowly as Serena took her seat.  
  
Christine saw Yami blush a little and glared evilly at Serena.(Ridéa: HAHAHAHA. Isn't she evil? ^_^())  
  
/Someone has a thing on one of the new girls/ Yugi grinned mentally.  
  
//I DO NOT!!! // Yami glared an I'm-Going-To-Kill-You-If-You-Don't-Stop glare and close the link.  
  
"And Ridéa, why don't you sit beside Bakura Ryou and Mai Valentine. Bakura and Mai please raise your hands. And Mai will be helping you get to classes as well since she has every period as you too," he said as Mai raised her hand and Bakura raised his hand and blushed a bit as Ridéa sat down.  
  
{Hey sis.} Serena said mentally.  
  
[Ya?] Ridéa looked at Serena.  
  
{Do you sense that? I think it's coming from that Yami and that Bakura kid. It might also be that other kid that looks like Yami. They might be working for that evil forces}  
  
[Ya. We better be on our guard. It sounds like the Shadow Realm]  
  
{Ya. You're right} Serena said as she closed the link.  
  
"Now that's done I want everyone to treat Ridéa and Serena the best. You know how it's like if you're a new student. And don't forget to bring your~" The bell rang for the first period.  
  
Christine stood up and bumped into Serena purposely so that Serena fell.  
  
"I'm on to you!" She glared evilly as she walked on.  
  
**********************  
  
Ridéa: Hey, hope you like it. Please. R&R.if we don't get at least five responses we won't write more.......  
  
Yami: Oh, that'll be a drag.*Serena laughs*  
  
Serena: HEY!!! I'm an author too. Why do you get to say R&R and I don't?  
  
Ridéa: Because you're too slow to say it. *Smirks*  
  
Serena: SAY WHAT!?!?!? *Glares dangerously at Ridéa*  
  
Ridéa: What ever! Serena: Anyways. I'd like to thank Yami Anzu for letting us use Sassonie's personality on Christine and soon to be another character! YEAH! At least I got to thank Yami Anzu! ^__^ hehehehe...  
  
Ridéa: -_-o 


	2. Surprises

Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: We, the writers.. don't own any of the characters of Yu-Gi- Oh. we do however own, Christine (Ridéa: The character. and the other one.) . Carolyn. (Serena: You see they're best friends). Moving on.  
  
Serena: Yami.. Want a Pixie Stick?  
  
Yami: Ya! *Races towards Serena*  
  
Ridéa: No! Not Sugar!!!!! *Everyone looks up.. Horrified*  
  
Serena: What?! Hey! *Yami grabs all the Pixie Sticks, opens them and eats all 30 of them*  
  
Seto: Great. Now look what you've done. *Yami's all hyper and sugar high*  
  
Ridéa: Seto? What are you doing here?  
  
Seto: How should I know? YOU and SERENA are the writers..  
  
Ridéa: Right? .. On with the story ...  
  
(Authors Notes)  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
{Serena to Ridéa}  
  
[Ridéa to Serena]  
  
**********************  
  
"Here.let me help you up" Yami said, helping the new girl up.  
  
"Thanks," She smiled, as he blushed a bit.  
  
"Sorry bout that, Christine can be so inconsiderate sometimes."  
  
"That's ok. My name's Serena, though you've already heard."  
  
"I'm Yami..Yami Motou. That's Serenity Wheeler, Anzu Gardener, and my twin brother Yugi Motou," Yami said as he introduced them.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you. I am the girl who's going to help you get to classes without getting lost," Serenity said.  
  
"Cool," Serena replied as she saw Yami wearing an upside pyramid. 'Hmm. That upside down pyramid Yami's wearing looks like the millennium puzzle. Could it be why I'm sensing the Shadow Realm from Yami and his brother Yugi?' Serena thought.  
  
"What do you guys have first period?" Serena asked.  
  
"I have geography with Joey, Tristen, and Yugi first period." Anzu said.  
  
"I have English first period how bout you Serena?" Yami asked.  
  
"Same as you and Serenity," Serena said.  
  
"Cool! Our English teacher's is named Mr. Yuki. he's really nice. Wanna hang out with us at lunch?" Yami asked.  
  
"Ya! That's a great idea. After all. We do want to get to know you and your sister better," Yugi agreed as they waited for her sister.  
  
"That sounds great!" Serena said delightfully.  
  
Meanwhile, Ridéa was getting up from her seat when a guy and a girl came over and greeted her.  
  
"Hi, my name's Bakura Ryou, and that's Mai Valentine," The guy with white hair and a ring around his neck said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ridéa" She said happily. 'That looks like the Millennium Ring. I better tell sis about it. Even though she'd probably already knows. ' she thought.  
  
"Hi. I'll be helping you around Domino so you won't get lost. " Mai said as Joey and Tristen walked up.  
  
"Hey! I'm Jounouchi Wheeler 'n dats my bud Tristen Taylor. But call me 'Joey'. I have a lil' sis named Serenity she skipped a grade," Joey said as they shook their hands.  
  
"Nice to meet ya!" Ridéa exclaimed. "What do we have first period Mai?" Ridéa asked as they met up with her sister and her new found friends waiting outside the classroom.  
  
"We have math first period. Our teacher's name is Mrs. Akizuki," Mai told Ridéa as they approached Serena, Yugi, Yami, Serenity and Anzu.  
  
"Hey sis! What took you so long?" Serena asked. "You're gonna be late for your first period! I'll see ya later! Me, Serenity, and Yami have to get English," Serena exclaimed a bit annoyed as they walked their separate ways.  
  
[Serena. You know the guy with silver hair?] Ridéa asked.  
  
{Ya?} Serena said.  
  
[Well. Did ya notice that he's wearing the millennium ring?]  
  
{Oh he is? So that's why I also sensed the Shadow Realm coming from him too. Isn't his name Bakura Pyou?}  
  
[It's Bakura Ryou]  
  
{Oh okay. You know Yami? The guy who sits beside me?}  
  
[Ya?] She answered.  
  
{Well. I think that's the millennium puzzle. I feel the Shadow Realm coming from him too. They may get in our way. We might half to dispose of them if they get in our way.}  
  
[Ya. You may be right. But they're innocent people.] Ridéa exclaimed.  
  
{I know. Anyways. Did you make any friends? Other than Bakura and Mai?}  
  
[Ya. I made friends with Tristen Taylor, and Jounouchi Wheeler. But he likes to be called Joey. You?]  
  
{Ya! Anzu Gardener, Serenity Wheeler, Yugi Motou and his brother Yami Motou}  
  
[Cool. Serenity Wheeler is Joey's little sis. Well. I'm gonna close the link. see ya later] Ridéa said as she closed the link.  
  
  
  
At math class, Mrs. Akizuki was late so everyone started to talk. Mai sat beside Ridéa in the middle of the class as Bakura walked up to them, "Hey Ridéa and Mai! What's up? Can I sit beside you two?" Bakura asked nervously.  
  
"Sure!" Ridéa said with a perky tone.  
  
"Why not!" Mai replied. Just then Mrs. Akizuki came barging in.  
  
"Is Mrs. Akizuki a nice teacher Bakura?" Ridéa asked.  
  
"No. She's really mean and rude. Almost everyone hates her except the teachers pets, Christine and another girl whose not here at the moment. I'll tell you about her at~," Bakura was cut off by Mrs. Akizuki's screaming voice.  
  
"Bakura and~" Mrs. Akizuki was cut of by the opening door.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Akizuki!" A girl with long blue hair and green eyes said as she came striding in.  
  
"That's alright Carolyn," the teacher's voice softens as Carolyn walked up to her seat beside Bakura until she noticed that he was sitting beside a girl already. Carolyn glared at Ridéa and sat somewhere else.  
  
'Oh no! Carolyn's here.' Bakura thought.  
  
Meanwhile as Mr. Yuki finished assigning the essay, he noticed that Serena wasn't doing anything.  
  
"Ms. Tsunami? May I ask you why are you just sitting there reading and not doing your essay?" Mr. Yuki asked.  
  
"Um. I'm already done my essay Mr. Yuki," She said as she gave her three page essay to him and he started to read.  
  
"Oh my god Ms. Tsunami, your essay is a university level. This is amazing Serena. Do you have your report card here?" Mr. Yuki asked.  
  
"Yes I do," Serena said as she gave him her report card.  
  
"Oh my. You have strait 100% in you report card! And you're still in grade 10! You aught to skip to university by now!" Mr. Yuki freaked.  
  
"I know but me and my sister refused to skip because we want to go through all the years of school," Serena explained.  
  
"You're sister has the exact same marks as you?" Mr. Yuki asked amazed.  
  
"Yes," the whole room gasped and even Yami. All except Christine who just glared at her and the bell rang for lunch. (Ridéa: Us authors won't write about period two okay? We're too lazy)  
  
As Serena, Yami, and Serenity were about to leave the class Christine came by and pushed Serena hard to the ground.  
  
"Hi Ms. Blondie Perfect, you better watch out otherwise you'll have my fists for lunch!" Christine exclaimed as she run off as Serenity and Yami stood there in shock by her actions.  
  
**********************  
  
Ridéa: YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get Back here!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena: Yes! Finally! Please R&R people! Thanks!  
  
Ridéa: Yami! I want my hard drive back!!!!!!!  
  
Serena: *Looks At Ridéa Chasing Yami* Hard drive?! For the computer?!  
  
Ridéa: Ya! It has our story in it!!!!!!!!!!! Plus my other stories too!!!!!!! YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena: The story!? YAMI!!!!! *Starts Chasing Yami*  
  
Seto: Well...I guess that's all for now...um.well bye! 


	3. Suspicions Start

Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: We, the writers, don't not own Yu-Gi-Oh...so ya can't sue us, and even if u did, we don't have any money! So ha!  
  
Ridéa: Well, we got the hard drive back and Yami is no longer sugar high..  
  
Serena: So before we get in to more trouble ...  
  
Seto: Please..begin already..  
  
Ridéa And Serena: Ok....  
  
(Authors Notes)  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
/Yugi and Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
{Serena to Ridéa}  
  
[Ridéa to Serena]  
  
\Bakura to Zypher\ (Serena: Zypher is Yami Bakura's name in the story)  
  
\\Zypher to Bakura\\  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
"Are you alright?" Yami and Serenity asked as they helped her up.  
  
"Ya. I'm alright. I better do something about that snob. maybe a lesson must be taught to her for pushing people around," she said.  
  
"Ya. We know.," Serenity exclaimed.  
  
"Come on. lets meet your sister and the others now!" Yami said.  
  
'That push she gave me was very hard for a full earthling. I shouldn't even fall into the ground.Their something wrong about her.I feel like I know this feeling from somewhere.' Serena thought as they walked to their lockers.  
  
{Rid? You there?} Serena asked mentally.  
  
[Ya.] Ridéa replied.  
  
{We better watch out for that girl with long dark green hair and purple eyes. Christine}  
  
[Why?]  
  
{She pushed me very hard. I fell~}  
  
[Someone's going soft. Getting pushed by a full earthling and falling down. Ha!] Ridéa mocked.  
  
{Would you just shut up and listen!} Serena said frustrated.  
  
[Oh alright. Talk]  
  
{When she pushed me. I felt something wrong coming from her. I know I felt this feeling before. We better watch out for her. I think she's working for the dark forces} Serena said seriously.  
  
[Ya. I here ya!] Ridéa said as she closed the link.  
  
"Serena! Hello?! EARTH TO SERENA?!?!?!?!?!?!" Yami yelled as he shook her.  
  
"Huh? Where am I? What happened to my binders?" Serena asked.  
  
"You put them in your locker remember. You also spaced out. And now we're in the cafeteria. And we all just met up with the others." Serenity explained.  
  
"Oh. sorry about that. I sometimes space out. You must be Bakura Ryou, Mai Valentine, Tristen Taylor and Jounouchi Wheeler, but you like to be called Joey. I've heard a lot about you guys." Serena said cheerfully.  
  
\\That's odd..I didn't see them talking to each other alone so far. I mean they've only talked out loud to each other. We would have heard it.\\ Zypher said in his soul room.  
  
\I know...Weird.If we didn't know better, you'd think they share a mind link.\  
  
\\Right...You better be careful. I sense something extremely power coming from them. I don't trust them\\  
  
\Alright\ Bakura said mentally as he closed the link.  
  
At that moment a girl with blue hair and green eyes came running into the cafeteria.  
  
'Oh no...Carolyn!' Bakura screamed in his mind.  
  
The girl walked up to Christine and sat down beside her. "Who are the new girls?" She asked Christine. No one else could hear them as they were at the back of the cafeteria.  
  
"Oh. Blondie there is Serena who's out to take MY Yami away." She said glaring at Serena.  
  
"And the other one...?"  
  
"Named Ridéa. By the way he's looking at her, looks like she's going to take YOUR Bakura away."  
  
"What!? We have to stop her.I mean them."  
  
"I know! What can we do? Fight them?"  
  
"Great idea! I can fight Ridéa today after school, and you can fight Serena tomorrow. They won't stand a chance against us!"  
  
"Fine! But you tell them.."  
  
"Fine!" Carolyn walked up to where they sat.  
  
'Uh.Oh.' Bakura thought.  
  
"You there!" She called out to Ridéa.  
  
"Hi! Ya? Can I help you?" Ridéa asked {That's Christine. The one beside the other girl} [Okay. I'll watch out for her]  
  
"I wish to fight you.after school!"  
  
"Can I ask why?"  
  
"Ya! For trying to steal MY boy friend Bakura" she said looking at Bakura. "What?! I'm not trying to take anyone here! I'm only trying to make friends," Ridéa exclaimed.  
  
"Ya right! So you don't want to fight me. then stay away from Bakura!" Carolyn screamed.  
  
"Hey! Are you jealous or something! I'm NOT even your BOYFRIEND!" Bakura yelled.  
  
The whole group went quiet as Carolyn went up to Ridéa and slapped her hard which gave her the exact same feeling Serena had when Christine pushed her.  
  
The group just sat there. too shock to move.  
  
[Serena. Did you feel that when she slapped me?]  
  
{Ya. Something's wrong with them.}  
  
[Ya. I know]  
  
"You're gonna wish you've never done that! Fine! I'll meet you at the flag pole after school." Ridéa scowled.  
  
"Fine!" Happy she agreed as she and Christine walked away.  
  
"You don't know what you're doing" Bakura started to say.  
  
"What? You worried I'll get hurt?" She said as he started to blush while Ridéa started t laugh. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ridéa said.  
  
/Yami. This is too weird. We should stop them./  
  
//Ya! Okay. I will when~// Yami was cut off by Serena yelling at Ridéa.  
  
"Ridéa! It's our first day in Domino School and you already have a FIGHT!? YOU'LL BLOW OUR COVER?!?!?!?!?" Serena yelled not knowing that she said that out loud.  
  
"What cover?" The whole table asked as the bell rang for their last two periods. "Nice one!" Ridéa exclaimed.  
  
"Um. Well. Never mind. Just forget about it." Ridéa and Serena said in Unisom. Everyone was confused.  
  
"Why do you want us to forget about it?" Yami asked.  
  
"Just forget about it! Okay?! OR ELSE?!" Serena screamed as she ran off with Ridéa.  
  
**********************  
  
Ridéa: Well, that's all for now....  
  
Serena: So please respond...or else..  
  
Ridéa: We'll kidnap Yami and Yugi.....  
  
Serena: Ya right...  
  
Ridéa: It was only a joke.... *Serena and Ridéa start fighting*  
  
Seto: Well.....  
  
Zypher: Go! Um...Go who ever wins!!!! I just love a good fight! *Smiles Evilly*  
  
Yami: I'm voting for Serena.  
  
Seto: Right....well..please R&R.  
  
Zypher: Oh..and thanks to all of the reviewers..  
  
Yami: ya.... 


	4. Demands

Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: We authors don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters.. But we own this fan fiction!  
  
Serena: Ya! Chapter four is done! Thanks to me, me, ME!  
  
Ridéa: HEY! What about me?!?!?! *Glares at Serena*  
  
Serena: I can't give you credit for this chapter because I did it ALL by my self. *Smirks*  
  
Ridéa: YOU DID IT WITHOUT ASKING US?!?! *Growls and starts to charge at Serena*  
  
Yami and Joey: Come down Ridéa! *Try's to stop Ridéa from killing Serena*  
  
Zypher: *Munching on popcorn* Another fight between Serena and Ridéa. This is too much! Hehehehehehehehe....  
  
Seto: *Drinking a coke and eating some candy* Heh! OOOOO the scared little puppy dog is trying to act tough? He's not even scared.. This I've got to see..This is better than their fan fiction!  
  
Joey: Hey! I heard dat Seto Kaiba! *Gives a death glare at him*  
  
Serena and Ridéa: THE FAN FICTION?!?!?!? OH NO! LET'S START THE FAN FICTION!!!!  
  
Zypher and Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOO?!?!?!?!? It was also getting to the good part!  
  
Joey: Um.. Anywayz.... I hope ya enjoy dis chapter!  
  
Serena and Ridéa: HEY!?!?!? WE WERE GOING TO SAY THAT?!?!?!?!?!? *Starts chasing Joey*  
  
Seto and Zypher: This is better than their fight!  
  
Seto: Now the scared puppy dog is actually scared... ENCORE! ENCORE! ... Anyways... On with the story... I hope the authors didn't here me ^__^()  
  
(Authors Notes)  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
{Serena to Ridéa}  
  
[Ridéa to Serena]  
  
\Bakura to Zypher\  
  
\\Zypher to Bakura\\  
  
**********************  
  
"Wat's wrong wit dem?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know Joey." Tristen said.  
  
/Yami. I'm starting to sense something very powerful from them.//  
  
//I know. We have to find out what's going on. Yugi//  
  
/Ya. But like they said, we should forget about it/  
  
//I don't care what they said. I'm going to find out.// Yami said as he closed the link and ran to his 3rd period class.  
  
\\Bakura. See I told you. I'm getting very interested. We may be able to learn something about them if we watch Ridéa and Carolyn fight today after school in the flag pole\\  
  
\Ya. I'll tell Yami during 3rd period\ Bakura said as he closed the link.  
  
"That was weird. I'm going after Ridéa before she gets lost finding the art class. And also we have science 4th period," Mai said as she ran off.  
  
"I have to follow Serena before she gets lost too," Serenity said as she followed.  
  
"Well. Bye guys I'll see ya after school okay? . I have gym this period," Anzu said as she waved good bye and everyone went to their classes.  
  
At gym, Anzu had put on her gym uniform and was waiting for Serena, Serenity, Bakura, Tristen, and Yami outside the change room. As Yami left the change room, he saw Anzu waiting for him and the others.  
  
"Hey!" Yami greeted Anzu.  
  
"Hi Yami. What's up? Are you still thinking of what happened at lunch?" Anzu asked.  
  
"Yes. I am. I can't take it off my mind. I'm going to ask her when she comes out of the change room," Yami said impatiently as he waited for Serena. Just then, Serena came out of the change room with her hair in a ponytail, two streaks of hair on the side of her face. Yami saw her and blushed crimson red as he turned around so no one would see him. Unfortunately, Serena noticed this and laughed hysterically.  
  
"What's so funny?" Yami asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. I just saw something really funny." Serena said.  
  
"Oh alright. Anyways. I'm sensing a strong power coming from you, and your sister Ridéa. You better tell me or else." Yami demanded.  
  
"We don't have to tell you anything. We don't want anyone to be in danger because of us. SO CHANGE SUBJECT?!" Serena screamed.  
  
"You BETTER tell me or I'll trap you in the Shadow Realm. And don't go telling me that you don't know what the Shadow Realm is. because I sense it coming from the BOTH of you!" Yami said angrily.  
  
"I do know what it is. But I'd like to see you TRY Pharaoh!" Serena smirked.  
  
"NOW you're going to tell me DID you know that I was a~" Yami said furiously but was cut off by Serena.  
  
"You guys take for ever!" Serena said trying to change the subject as Bakura, Tristen, and Serenity came in.  
  
"You know. We're slow people." Tristen joked. "So I see.," Serena said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh ya!. We're going to watch the fight between your sister and Carolyn," Bakura exclaimed. "I don't think that's a good idea..." Serena exclaimed.  
  
"And WHY is that?" Yami asked suspiciously.  
  
"You might get hurt." She said as she walked away. Just then Mrs. Katsumi came in.  
  
"Everyone settle down and run around the gym 5 times!" Mrs. Katsumi said as everyone ran. Everyone noticed Serena running very fast and was the first one to finish with 15 minutes to spare. (Ridéa: The gym is very big. Think of the gym to be a quarter a kilometre ^__^())  
  
"You must be the new girl. Serena Tsunami. I'm amazed on how fast you ran! I actually timed you. because I don't have a time from you yet and you finished in 2 minutes! To me. I think it's impossible," Mrs. Katsumi said with astonishment as she left to record her time in her book.  
  
"Serena. I'm going find out sooner or later. Of who you two really are." Yami exclaimed behind her as she turned around.  
  
"What ever. Anyways. If you get in our way. I'll erase your memories from what happened at lunch and replace it with new ones. And plus. If you did know who we were. You'd be on your knees begging for our forgiveness," Serena said as she walked away.  
  
//Yugi? Did you here that?// Yami asked him mentally.  
  
/Yes I did. Now I am getting worried. We need to find out who they really are. I'll meet you at the flag pole after school to watch the fight. Bye/ Yugi sad as he closed the link. "Hey Serena!" Tristen said as Bakura came up.  
  
"Hey!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Who do you think is going to win in the fight after school?" Bakura whispered.  
  
"Wanna bet money? I bet $5 that my sister Ridéa will win." Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Okay. I'll bet $5 that Carolyn will. Even though I'm not in her side. But she never lost to anyone," Tristen exclaimed.  
  
"I'll bet $5 for Ridéa," Bakura said as the bell rang for 4th period.  
  
"Alright. Well I got to go to art for 4th period. See ya later!" Serena said with a smile across her face.  
  
As Serena was going to Art class. She saw Carolyn running up to her. "Blondie! Give this note to you sister!" She said as she ran off. Serena looked around her to see if anyone was there, and teleported the note to Ridéa.  
  
Unfortunately, Yami was hiding behind a locker and saw what she did. "I know that you're hiding behind that locker Yami. So come out." Serena exclaimed without turning around.  
  
'How did she know I was hiding there. And that note that Carolyn had. It's like she teleported it to Ridéa' Yami thought.  
  
"I knew you were there because I can sense peoples presence. And I did teleported that note that Carolyn gave me to give to my sister, if you're wondering how did I answer your question without you even saying it. It's because me and my sis can read people's minds. Oops. I shouldn't have said that. Don't tell anyone else please," Serena exclaimed as Serenity came to her and walked her to art class.  
  
[Oh nice one sis! And you say that I'm the one who's blowing our cover] Ridéa mocked.  
  
{Shut up! I'm blocking you!} Serena said as she blocked Ridéa from her link.  
  
"This is getting more suspicious every second," Yami said under his breath as he walked to 4th period.  
  
At science, Ridéa was sitting in her seat with the note she received from Serena. It said:  
  
Boyfriend Stealer! Don't forget about our fight after school at the flag pole! Come at 4:30 pm. If you don't, I'll tell the whole school that you chickened out! Carolyn  
  
"Oh how can I forget?" Ridéa said sarcastically as Yami, Yugi, Mai, Bakura, and Joey came up to her.  
  
"What's going on to with you two?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Ya! First, Yami tells us dat your sis teleported dat note to ya," Joey whispers so only the group could here.  
  
"I know that my sis told Yami, to not tell anyone," Ridéa growled.  
  
"You two have a mind link don't you?" Yugi said suspiciously.  
  
"That's none of your businesses!" Ridéa scowled.  
  
"Well. We'll make it our business!" Yami said angrily.  
  
"Ridéa just tell us. Anyways.Serena's going to tell us sooner or later." Mai exclaimed.  
  
"Like hell she will!" Ridéa yelled.  
  
"What's all that racket?" Mr. Sushi asked.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Sushi." Ridéa apologized as she started to listen.  
  
"Class, I want you to get into groups. The maximum is 6 You don't have to be in a group if you wish to work independently. When you're done, I want you to come and take a beaker and this plastic ball. I want you to find out how you can bring the ball all the way to the top without braking the beaker, turning it upside down, picking it up or using your breath to inhale the ball to the top. The first person or group to do it will earn a 5% credit towards their final mark," Mr. Sushi explained.  
  
"Ridéa? Want to be in our group?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No thank you. I'm going to work independently," She glared as she went to get a beaker and a ball.  
  
"Um. Alright." He said with a big sweat drop on his head as he left.  
  
"I'll go get da beaker n' da ball okay?" Joey said as he went to get them.  
  
"Ridéa said that she wants to do this independently, and she glared at me," Yugi said.  
  
"I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to be in our group. After all, we were intruding into their personal life and trying to make them tell us who they really are." Bakura explained until they heard Ridéa say something out loud.  
  
"I did it Mr. Sushi!" She said happily.  
  
"You did? Can you explain what your accomplishment is?" Mr. Sushi said.  
  
"Sure," Ridéa said as she led the teacher to the sink.  
  
"All you have to do is put the ball into the beaker and fill the beaker up with water. Since the ball is plastic, the water will cause the ball to float to the top," Ridéa explained while she showed him her theory.  
  
"Excellent Ms. ShiNe! Now I know why you got a 100% in science and every other subject. 5% credit will be added towards your final mark," Mr. Sushi said amazed as the whole room started to whisper of how smart she was.  
  
"Thanks!" Ridéa said delightfully as the bell rang towards the end of the day.  
  
  
  
Everyone started to gather their stuff to leave. When Ridéa finished picking up her binders, she went to her locker. She didn't notice that Yami and the gang were sneakily following her from behind. When Ridéa got to her locker, standing there was her sister waiting for her.  
  
"Hey Serena! Man, rough day. Yami and his friends are annoying us all day." Ridéa exclaimed.  
  
"Ya I know! Like I said before, if they get in our way of our mission. We'll have to dispose of them. I'm not in the mood of erasing their memories because it takes to much energy," Serena said.  
  
"Ya. I know. Anyways. Did you unblock me in our link yet?" Ridéa asked.  
  
"Yes. You better hurry. Your fight with that girl Carolyn is at 4:30 pm, but remember. No powers. We have spectators coming," Serena said firmly as Ridéa got her stuff from her locker.  
  
"Alright." Ridéa said as she got her stuff from her locker and walked off with her sister.  
  
"What do they mean of 'dispose of us'?" Yami asked as they went to their lockers.  
  
"I don't know. But now we know that they have a mind link." Yugi said.  
  
"Zypher told me at lunch that we should watch Carolyn and Ridéa fight. You never know. She might use her powers accidentally." Bakura explained.  
  
"Ya. Alright. What about that mission Serena was talking about?" Tristen asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I think we should stay out of deir way. Cause I heard Serena say dat day might dispose of us if we get in deir way." Joey said a bit hesitantly.  
  
"That's observed! They might be trying to destroy the Universe. After all. they said something about a mission!" Zypher exclaimed as he emerged from his soul room.  
  
"I think he's right." Mai exclaimed.  
  
"At art. Serena didn't even talk to me. Every time I try to make a conversation, she'd just glare at me. Like she was in a bad mood." Serenity explained as everyone was going to the flag pole.  
  
"Hurry up you guys! We're going to miss the fight!" Tristen said as they ran to the flag pole.  
  
**********************  
  
Ridéa: Now Joey... You know better than to say when OUR fan fiction start!  
  
Joey: X_X  
  
Serena: Not much to say eh?  
  
Joey: X_X  
  
Yami: Um Serena... I think he's unconscious..  
  
Seto: Awwwww.... Isn't that a cute puppy.... He's playing dead... *Smirks*  
  
Zypher: Hehehehehehehe..... Anyways.. Please R&R and don't hesitate to e- mail us! We'll enjoy to read them!  
  
Serena and Rdéa: *Turns head slowly towards Zypher with flaming eyes that would send a cold chill down your spine*  
  
Zypher: *Gulps* I think I'm going to go back to my soul room.. BAKURA?!?!?!?!  
  
Bakura: What? *Sees Zypher disappear into his soul room*  
  
Yami: Coward!  
  
Bakura: Huh? What's going on? What happened to Joey?  
  
Yami: You don't want to know. -_-;;  
  
Bakura: .... 


	5. Part One: The Fight

Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimers: We the authors... soon to be one do not own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Serena: Hi everyone! We're back!?!?  
  
Seto: Oh the horror  
  
Serena: Say What?!?! *Whacks Seto with a mallet that god know where she got it*  
  
Seto: OW?! *Rubs head*  
  
Ridéa: Wait a minute... Why did you put soon to be one author? *Looks at Serena suspiciously*  
  
Serena: *Gulps*Umm.. because.... It looked... Um... Interesting... hehehehehehe  
  
Ridéa: *Looks at Serena suspiciously* Whatever....  
  
Bakura: Um.. Enjoy the fic!  
  
(Authors Notes)  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
{Serena to Ridéa}  
  
[Ridéa to Serena]  
  
\Bakura to Zypher\  
  
\\Zypher to Bakura\\  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
As the gang reached the flag pole, they saw Christine and Carolyn in one side and Serena and Ridéa in the other. (Ridéa: Zypher went back to his soul room so the new girls don't get suspicious)  
  
"So. Ready to lose?" Christine glared as she saw Yami and the gang came and stood beside Serena.  
  
"As ready as you'll ever be," She said with a smirk.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Serena asked suspiciously.  
  
"We're here to watch the fight." Yami exclaimed.  
  
"Oh." Serena said not believing a thing he said. 'Ya right!!! I know you're trying to find out who we really are.' Serena thought.  
  
'I wonder why she's so happy? Oh well, after this is all over, I'll have Bakura all to myself.Perfect!' Carolyn thought. They got in their starting positions and prepared.  
  
"How about if the first person to give up, go on conscious, or is too injured to fight loses okay?" Ridéa spoke.  
  
"Ya What ever! It's not like I'm going to lose anyways!" Carolyn exclaimed. Carolyn stretched and Ridéa just stood there.Waiting.  
  
"So..shall we begin?" Carolyn said waiting to see Ridéa show 'fear', she didn't.  
  
"Go ahead.Start," Ridéa said as Carolyn lunged at her. Ridéa just stood there. Carolyn went to punch her, but all of a sudden she couldn't move at all.  
  
"What the?." She said as she struggled to move but couldn't.  
  
"Ridéa! Don't do it!!!" Serena screamed as the gang looked at her in the eyes then towards fight.  
  
But Ridéa didn't listen as the gang watched seriously of what was about to happen. A blue glow surrounded Ridéa. Her hair grew up to her waste and turned multi shades of blue. She was looking down, as if bored with what was happening.  
  
"What in the world are you? Freak!" At the last word she said, Ridéa's head shot up. A low sound came from her. The sound sounded like a growl. She glared at Carolyn.  
  
Back where Serena and the gang were standing, Zypher came out of his soul room with a serious face.  
  
"Hey Zypher." Serena whispered so only he and the gang could hear.  
  
"That's it!!! Who are you and how do you know about me and the Pharaoh?" Zypher exclaimed with a harsh voice. The gang gasped because of how she new who Yami and Zypher were.  
  
"You don't want to know..." Serena exclaimed.  
  
"Hell I do!" Zypher screamed.  
  
"I order you to tell me who you are or prepared to be punished! I'll make you suffer if you don't tell us!" Yami said really pissed as tears fell down Serena's face.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Prepared to be punished princess. I'll make you suffer the way I suffered ever since you were born!!!" The lady screamed as she aimed a deadly blast at Serena's father.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" The King screamed in pain as he fell to the ground.  
  
"NOOOO!!! Daddy!!! You can't go! Pwease! Come on! Lets go home so we can fix up your booboo.." A three year old Serena cried as tears fell.  
  
"Serena... This booboo can't be fix. and I want you to know that you're my only child and you know I'll always love you..." The King said weakly.  
  
"I don't want you to go daddy. Please don't leave me alone! We'll fix you up!" Serena cried.  
  
"Serena. I want you to protect your mother for me. I also have something for you. A present so you won't ever forget me." The King replied.  
  
"A pweasent? For me?" Serena exclaimed as she wiped her tears and smiled.  
  
"This was once mine and it's time it was given to you.." The King said as he gave an item to her as it glowed a bright blue. (Ridéa: It was really blurry so you couldn't see the item)  
  
"For me? Tank you daddy!" Serena said happily.  
  
"You're welcome my child... I hope we meet again someday.. Good bye Serena. My time's run out." The king said his last words.  
  
"No DADDY?!?!?!? Wake Up!!! Open your eyes!!!" Serena shrieked.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Now look at what you did Zypher.. You're making her cry," Bakura said with worry.  
  
"No. I'm not.. I just remembered something from my past.." Serena said as she wiped her tears.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Yami said worriedly.  
  
"Ya.." Serena said as she watched the fight.  
  
"What did you call me?!" She said in what was her growl.  
  
"A freak! A FREEEEEEEEEAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Carolyn screamed as Ridéa scowled.  
  
"You'll wish you've never said that!" Ridéa said as Serena looked shocked, as she knew what was about to happen.  
  
The blue aura changed to a very dark blue. Her hair turned to the same colour and the eye of Ra and a golden crescent moon in the middle of the eye formed in her forehead.  
  
"I know what you and Christine are working for, and I won't let you destroy the Universe or find MY oldest sister!!! Blue Fire Blast!!!" Ridéa exclaimed as she fired a blast that she created with her hands, powered by the aura.  
  
Serena watched in horror of what was happening. Carolyn couldn't move. She was rooted to the ground.  
  
"No!!!!!!!!!" Serena screamed as the gang saw her teleport in front of Carolyn.  
  
"Serena!!!!!!!" The group yelled in horror. Ridéa didn't notice that her sister was in front of Carolyn because she was too preoccupied of destroying Carolyn as her blast hit Serena.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Serena screamed in pain as the blast went right threw her as smoke developed around her and Carolyn.  
  
**********************  
  
Serena: MUAHAHAHAHAHA *grins evilly* A CLIFF HANGER?!?!?  
  
Ridéa: -_-;;;; Anyways... please R~ *Serena cuts off Ridéa*  
  
Serena: Please R&R?!?!?! *Whispers to readers* I'm trying to beat Ridéa with her reviews... Review me some ideas.. and if you're lucky I'll put it up.. don't tell Ridéa ok?  
  
Yami: -_-;;; I heard that Serena  
  
Ridéa: Heard what Yami?  
  
Yami: *Gulps* Um... never mind  
  
Ridéa: *Looks at them suspiciously*. Hmmmmmmm  
  
Zypher: No comments  
  
Serena: *Whispers to readers* Please review... I'm going to cry if you don't -~_~-  
  
Yami: Please review before Serena cries!?!?! *Panics*  
  
Joey: Umm... Ya... Anywayz.. Bye guyz! 


	6. Part Two: The Fight And The Loss?

Chapter Six  
  
Disclaimer: We the writers..*sniff* don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.*sniff*  
  
Joey: That's right. You don't own us.  
  
Seto: I want my lawyer.  
  
Bakura: Right?  
  
Zypher: This is sooooooo lame.. How did I get stuck in this fan fiction.  
  
Yami: Shut up coward. I'm not the one who went back to his soul room a few chapters back. *Smirks*  
  
Zypher: *Growls*  
  
Tristen and Anzu: We're just going to enter the disclaimers because we feel like it. um. where are the writers?  
  
Yami: Good question.  
  
Anzu: I'm just going to start the fic. If they're not here by the end of the story then we can put missing signs. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
{Serena to Ridéa}  
  
[Ridéa to Serena]  
  
\Bakura to Zypher\  
  
\\Zypher to Bakura\\  
  
**********************  
  
No one was able to see anything through the cloud of smoke that surrounded the spot where Carolyn stood and Serena teleported into. Ridéa snapped out of it and noticed that her sister's life energy was falling down extremely fast, she turned back to normal.  
  
"OH NO! What have I done? SERENA?!" Ridéa shrieked.  
  
When the smoked cleared, all eyes turned to a body drenched in blood lying in the ground. Serena. Everyone looked horrified and especially Yami, all except for Carolyn and Christine who were stunned. Serena was struggling to stand up.  
  
"What power!" Yami and Zypher freaked as they stared in horror at Serena. (Serena: Well Zypher actually didn't care. V_V)  
  
"*Pant*. Y- *Pant*.You *Pant* idiot!? *Pant* H- . *Pant*.How could you.*Pant*. hurt a full earthling. *Pant* with such a. s-. *Pant*. strong blast?! I also told you. *Pant*. 'NO POWERS!?'" Serena screamed as she started to cough blood.  
  
"You don't understand! That's what you think! But there's something you don't know! Listen! They're not who you think they are! They're working for the Dark Forces! I realized this when you told me about Christine when she pushed you hard to the wall. And when Carolyn slapped me! First of all. If Christine and Carolyn were full earthlings then we wouldn't feel any pain whatsoever! Actually we wouldn't even feel it!" Ridéa explained.  
  
"A-. and. y-. you're. e-.expecting . m-.me.t-.to.b-.believe.th-.that?" Serena exclaimed as she collapsed.  
  
"CRAP!? Serena!" Ridéa screamed.  
  
The gang and Ridéa ran up to Serena. Yami checked her pulse but had a look of sadness.  
  
"What?!" The gang asked anxiously.  
  
"I can't feel her pulse. Sh-. She's gone." He said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"No.. This can't be.. I wont let you die. I'll bring you back. Even if it's going to take a lot of my strength to do so. I'll use the powers of the Shadow Realm to do so." Ridéa said as tears trickled down.  
  
"The Shadow Realm?!" Yami and Zypher screamed. "That's it!?!?! If you don't tell us I'll have to use the powers of my Millennium Ring To get the answers!" Zypher screamed as his Ring started to glow.  
  
"Disable Millennium Ring!" Ridéa exclaimed as the Ring stopped glowing. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Anyone else wants a piece of me?" Ridéa said angrily.  
  
"My Millennium Ring!!! What did you do to it?!" Zypher said really pissed off.  
  
"That's enough you guys! Ridéa just lost her sister and this is the way you comfort her?!" Bakura screamed.  
  
"Thank you Bakura. But I haven't lost my sister yet. If you guys are so anxious to know who I am then follow me." Ridéa said slowly as she picked up her sister.  
  
"You sure?" Bakura said worriedly and noticed that Carolyn and Christine were gone. "Hey. Where are Christine and Carolyn?"  
  
"Dey probably chickened out." Joey smirked as they followed Ridéa.  
  
'My ass they chickened out. they probably went to tell they're leader about us. ' Ridéa thought.  
  
"Hehehehehehehehe.. We all know you'd do the same Joey." Tristen smirked.  
  
"Say what!?!?!" Joey growled as his stomach growled loudly.  
  
"Speaking of chickens. I'm starved" Joey said hungrily.  
  
"Joey. You're always hungry." Mai grinned.  
  
"She's got you there Joey." Anzu laughed along with everyone else.  
  
"You should see him at home." Serenity laughed.  
  
"Hey. whose side are you on sis?" Joey glared.  
  
"There's, obviously," Serenity replied.  
  
"Traitor." Joey glared.  
  
"Why don't you all come to my house for dinner?" Ridéa asked.  
  
"Sure!" Joey exclaimed everyone laughed.  
  
"We'll come too," Everyone else said.  
  
"Then it's settled, we'll all come have dinner in my house," Ridéa said cheerfully as they teleported to her house.  
  
Somewhere in the shadows, a girl was sneakily watching them from a far with a smirk in her face.  
  
"Hmmm.. Could it be?" The girl grinned.  
  
**********************  
  
Anzu: OH NO!!! Not another CLIFFHANGER!?!?! And where are the authors?  
  
Yami: Serena!  
  
Bakura: Ridéa!  
  
Tristen: Where the hell are they?  
  
Seto: Maybe they're fresh out of ideas so they've run away.. I'M FREE!?!  
  
Yami: *Punches Seto's stomach* Be quiet  
  
Zypher: I'm going back to my soul room. *Yawns* Wake me up when you find them.  
  
Bakura: Oh no you don't you're going to help us find them.  
  
Anzu: *Panicking* We've lost the authors!!!  
  
Somewhere in a Hawaiian beach two girls were swimming happily  
  
Serena: hehehehehehehe.. Don't tell the others that we're in the beach. We're on vacation. ^__^  
  
Ridéa: Yup. Don't worry. We're still going to type up chapter seven. hehehehe  
  
Serena: I can't wait till we see the look on their faces when we tell the them that we were in Hawaii all this time. *Laughs*  
  
The gang: Can't wait to tell who?  
  
Serena and Ridéa: Yami, Bakura, and everyone else. *Turns heads*  
  
Serena: *Gulps*  
  
Ridéa: *Swept drops* Um. RUN!?!?! *Serena and Ridéa start running  
  
Seto: Come back you two!?!?  
  
Zypher: I'm going to KILL you two for making me lose my sleep!?!?  
  
Bakura: Anyways.. R&R!  
  
Anzu: *Swept drops* Ya! Review and don't hesitate to e-mail us!?!? ^_^()  
  
Joey: *Whispers* I feel sorry for the authors. but don't they have powers?  
  
Serena and Ridéa: *Aiming energy balls at Seto and Zypher*  
  
Tristen and Yami: I think you spoke to soon Joey. -_-;;  
  
Joey: ^_^() 


	7. Reunited

Chapter Seven  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters.. Life's soooooooo cruel!!!  
  
Zypher and Seto: *In casts*  
  
Seto: Now I want to sue them.. Where's my lawyer?!  
  
Zypher: *Groaning In Pain* I am a Tomb Raider and I was defeated by two insolent GIRLS?!?!  
  
Yami: hehehehehehehehe..... You're losing your touch thief  
  
Zypher: *Growls* Shut up Pharaoh!?!?  
  
Yami: *Smirks*  
  
Mokuba: Big brother! Why do you have casts all over you?  
  
Seto: Um...*Thinking: I can't tell my little brother that I was beaten up by two girls!* Um... I ... slipped and fell from a cliff.  
  
Mokuba: Are you sure you fell from a cliff? But I thought you were beaten up by the authors by their blasts  
  
Seto: *swept drops* Um..Where did you get that information?  
  
Mokuba: *Smirks* I have my ways *Walks away and brings out a camcorder* hehehehehehehe  
  
Serena and Ridéa: That's a good kid Mokuba..  
  
Ridéa: You're pretty sneaky for a little kid. *Smirks*  
  
Serena: We're not done our revenge yet Ridéa... The fun is gonna start right after this chapter.. Oh are there some embarrassing things of Seto and Zypher in that camcorder Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: You bet. ^__^ I wanna start the fic.... *Gives puppy dog eyes*  
  
Ridéa: No can't resist kawaii eyes... okay Kiddo you earned it... Just stop doing those eyes.  
  
Mokuba: hehehehehehe.. It always works... Enjoy the fic ^__^  
  
**********************  
  
Ridéa and the gang teleported into Ridéa's room. Ridéa laid Serena on her bed. When Yami and friends looked around, they saw that it was decorated in an ancient Egyptian style. Everyone was astonished of its Egyptian like.  
  
"Wow." Yami exclaimed. "Reminds me of the real ancient Egypt."  
  
"That's the point" Ridéa sat on the chair, by her desk, which held a computer and many books. As they looked around further, they saw pictures of a kingdom, which looked as if it was in space. They saw a telescope and many maps in one corner. Some scrolls and more books on a shelf.  
  
"It looks like my room when I was Pharaoh.except larger.." Yami exclaimed.  
  
"Well, If you want to know about us then come over by the computer so I can explain while I continue my search in other planets for my oldest sister." Ridéa replied as she continued typing in her computer.  
  
The group *basically Yami and Zypher* all nodded as they walked over to Ridéa.  
  
"Well let me introduce myself..." Ridéa started.  
  
"We already know you..so there's no need to." Anzu had started to say.  
  
"But you know me in this form.as an earthling. I'm only half earthling since I was reborn on earth." Ridéa replied.  
  
"Fine.." Yami suddenly said. He was quiet for a while.  
  
"My name is Princess Ridéa. I am the second crown princess of the Moons and of the Universe, which means the Stars, the Suns, the planets, and everything else that surrounds the Four Corners Of The Universe. Also, second to Time, Space, the Draconian, Moon Angels, and every Dimension. (Serena: I know it's a lot well. We need this to be for further on the chapters. ^_^()) My older sister, the first crown princess of everything that I am second to, is lost. Before she disappeared, she gave me the Shadow Realm, which I now own. Well my sister still owns it because it reminds her of her father King Endymion.. Or you can say Ra. (Ridéa: I know he's from Sailor Moon. But I'm really bad at names) She still has to teach me more about it. I only know that she is a few years older than me on our home planet, the moon. I am out to find her as well as to destroy the evil forces. ShiNe, Which is my last name, is my father's name. The second King. When King Endymion died in a war against the Dark Forces, Queen Serenity had to marry another so she married my father and then had me. (Ridéa: I know what you're going to say about Queen Serenity. But please work with me) A few years later. my father died too. against the Dark Forces. Curse Them!!!" Ridéa cursed as tears started to fall.  
  
"You don't need to tell us anymore if you're not to comfortable." Bakura said worriedly.  
  
"Here.look at this." Ridéa said as she wiped her tears. The group looked towards the desk and saw on the computer a map of what looked like the universe. "This is the normal universe, what it was in the past." She typed some more words. All of a sudden, a dark shadow covered then moon and up, not surrounding earth or some of the other planets. "That's what it is now, the shadow is the force we are fighting. As you can see it has not yet covered Earth (but is trying to at this moment), Pluto, Mars and Mercury.also the sun if you count that." She flicked the screen off.  
  
"So.why.um.well.." Mai started to say.but she remained speechless. All of them did.  
  
"That was freaky." Joey gasped.  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you more.." Ridéa said. "Again my mother had to marry another person. King Shinigami and again had another child, my younger sister. A few years later. The Dark Forces attacked our Kingdom which was in a Star was destroyed along with everyone else. Since my oldest sister was still young to use the jewel my mother used the Jewel of Ra, Which was my sister's jewel from her father and scattered everyone through the Four Corners Of The Universe. Us Princess and Princes are reborn every time we die until the Dark Forces are destroyed. That's why we know you guys. I don't know about Serena because she doesn't remember about her past. But as well her Kingdom was destroyed by the Dark Forces. That's why we have to find where my sister is before the Dark Forces do so we stand a chance. The rest is a blur so once I find my oldest sister our memories will be fully restored. Oh ya. I forgot about Serena. I have to revive her before it's too late!" She exclaimed as smirked at they're expressions. Ridéa walked over to Serena and started to glow.  
  
"Princess..owning the Shadow realm..time, space, moons universe and others.is it really possible?" Mai managed to say.  
  
"I did hear stories about these princesses and the Dark Forces from my parents. But I thought they were stories that suppose to scare children." Yami explained.  
  
"I also heard about it too. And I actually liked the part of the Dark Forces." Zypher smirked.  
  
"Yes, I have been on this planet for who knows how many years. I was in ancient Egypt, when Yami was Pharaoh, I saw Zypher's greed, and I was there when the Shadow games first came into play. And when they were hidden and trapped into the millennium items.  
  
Then, finally, this life came to be.and I believe that soon. Serena was with me all these years. I will be able to make my way home. For it is in this life that I believe we will finally 'get rid' of those forces." Ridéa said as she took out a duel monster card, which turned out to be Reborn The Monster.  
  
All of a sudden a glowing figure appeared in front of Serena. They could tell it was a girl but her face was shielded because of the glow that surrounded her.  
  
"Whose that?" Anzu asked.  
  
"It's been along time." The girl spoke.  
  
"Who are you?" Ridéa exclaimed ready for battle as her energy started to increase.  
  
"I'm surprise you don't recognize me big sis." The figure smirked.  
  
"Alexis? Is that you?" Ridéa asked. She lowered her energy a bit.  
  
"The one and only. Need help to revive Serena?" Alexis asked as the glow disappeared.  
  
"I suppose you can help? Where were you all this time?" Ridéa asked.  
  
"I'll explain later. Lets revive Serena before it's too late." Alexis encouraged as she took out her Reborn the Monster Card from her deck.  
  
Alexis had long blond hair with brown streaks. She had hazel eyes that sparkled with the light. She wore an Egyptian robe with gold sandals.  
  
"Ready?" Ridéa asked.  
  
"Yup!" Alexis replied.  
  
"We summon Reborn the monster from the Shadow Realm we command you to revive Serena!" The both exclaimed as their cards glowed.  
  
The card came to life and started to emit a blue light that surrounded Serena. A few minutes later, Serena's eyes slowly opened and the card turned back to normal.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Serena asked as she slowly got up.  
  
"We revived you with Reborn The Monster." Ridéa answered.  
  
"We? Whose we?" Serena asked as she saw Alexis. "Princess Alexis!?" Serena exclaimed as she bowed down.  
  
"Hey! Please don't bow down like that. I hate when people do that. hehehehehe" Alexis said cheerfully.  
  
"As you wish." Serena said as she got up.  
  
"Anyways. the reason why I'm here is to tell you how we can find our oldest sister. We need to collect all seven millennium items. As soon as we collect all of them. Their powers are then combined to form the Millennium Star Key. King Endymion's key. When the key is revealed. our sister will also be revealed." Alexis exclaimed.  
  
"That's a great idea." Serena exclaimed as she pointed to Yami and Zypher. "There's two of them." Serena said.  
  
"Okay. They still can have it until we know where they all are." Alexis nodded.  
  
All of a sudden, Ridéa's room turned pitch black.  
  
"What's going on?" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know. we better be on our guard." Alexis exclaimed.  
  
"Dis is getting' freaky." Joey exclaimed freaking out.  
  
"Guys I'm really getting scared." Anzu said hesitantly.  
  
"Don't worry guys. I promise I won't let anything happen to any of you! I swear it!!!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"You shouldn't swear on something if you know you can't keep them. Because it's the last time you'll see the light of day again! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The voices cackled.  
  
**********************  
  
Ridéa: Hey every one. hope you like that chapter!  
  
Serena: Now we can go to the next step of our plan *Smirks*  
  
Mokuba: Yeah!  
  
Ridéa: Which is put it into this big screen TV for the whole world to see  
  
Serena: hehehehehehe. *Puts the tape into the VCR*  
  
*TV work*  
  
Serena: Work you piece of junk! *Kicks the TV*  
  
Alexis: I'm finally in the story! And here. let me help fix the TV  
  
*Blows an energy ball at the big screen TV*  
  
Ridéa: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *Looks Horrified*  
  
*TV Blows up*  
  
Serena: Alexis! *Ready to kill Alexis*  
  
Alexis: Oops. I better run now. *Starts running*  
  
Ridéa and Serena: *starts chasing Alexis*  
  
Mokuba: *Swept Drops and whispers* I have another copy. Oh well. when they're done beating Alexis up I'll tell them. I hope you enjoyed the fic! ^_^ Please R&R and e-mail us. And thanks a lot for those reviews you sent! Also, You all have to check out Ridéa's profile and all..I mean she IS an author of this story too!!!!!! Thanks ^^ *Gives hugs to all the readers* Well Bai! ^_^ 


	8. Total Darkness And Surprises

Chapter Eight  
  
Disclaimer: We.The authors..unfortunately Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Tristen: Ya. Like that would be a shame.  
  
Ridéa: We heard that Tristen!  
  
Tristen: *Jumps* I.Uhhh.Thought you were chasing Alexis..Uhhh.  
  
Zypher: Hehehe.This will be good..  
  
Serena: Nah.We decided that we couldn't injure her..But we could injure you.*Smirks*  
  
Tristen: Now.You wouldn't want to do that would you?  
  
Ridéa: Nah.Why waste our powers on you.  
  
Tristen: *Wipes Forehead* Whew.  
  
Zypher: Awww.  
  
Yami: Oh.Shut up Zypher.Go rob a tomb or something.  
  
Zypher: *Grins Evilly* Ok..*Runs Off*  
  
Bakura: You do know that he's going to go and rob your tomb. Yami: What?!! Zypher!!!! *Runs After Zypher*  
  
Everybody: Right.*sweat drops*  
  
Alexis: Moving on.here's Chapter eight.  
  
(Authors Note)  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
{Serena to Ridéa}  
  
[Ridéa to Serena]  
  
\Bakura to Zypher\  
  
\\Zypher to Bakura\\  
  
**********************  
  
"You shouldn't swear on something if you know you can't keep them. Because it's the last time you'll see the light of day again! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The voices cackled.  
  
"Show your selves Cowards!!!" Serena yelled.  
  
The two voices approached the gang. It turned out to be Christine and Carolyn.  
  
"YOU!!!" Ridéa yelled, as she turned to see them standing behind everyone. Joey jumped back behind Mai. They heard her whisper "Coward.".  
  
"Yes.Us.We've been looking for you Princess Ridéa and Alexis. Also. You. Serena." Christine said, as the entire group moved back and Ridéa, Alexis and Serena stepped forward to face the other two girls with confidence.  
  
" 'Looking' for us?! Ha! I'm sure of it.looking to destroy us once you found out our identities in this life I'm sure." Alexis spat out. Ridéa and Alexis glared at them, hating the Dark Forces for killing their fathers.  
  
"Well. Ya. But we'd rather not put it so bluntly..." They exclaimed as they started to laugh again. "And our world is NOT called 'The Dark Forces'.. Our world is CALLED Dark Shadows!!!"  
  
"Who cares about your world!!! It's all twisted, bitter, and ugly.. I can go on forever for explaining YOUR kind!!!" Serena screamed.  
  
"How dare you?!?!" Christine hissed. "I swear you Serena will be the first to parish for insulting our world!!!"  
  
Ridéa's, Alexis's and Serena's power began to rise unimaginably. Ridéa went in to the state that she was in during the fight. (Serena: You know.the whole dark blue aura and hair.and the eye of Ra and the crescent moon on her forehead.) Alexis's hair and eyes shined a bright green, a green star and the same crescent moon shined on her forehead. The same bright green coloured Alexis's aura. Serena's hair shone a light blue, white, yellow, and pink. Her hair colour kept on changing different colours and her eyes shone a bright red. The multi-colours aura surrounded her brightly. The only difference was that she didn't have a mark on her forehead of where she came from. There was nothing.(Alexis: On her forehead..like the signs Ridéa and I have)  
  
"Are you ready?" Ridea sneered. Serena turned to the group, whose faces were in complete shock, she tried to calm them by her words. "It's ok guys.Like I said before. We won't let them harm any of you. I swore on it." Serena was cut off by the flashes of light, signalling that the fight had started. She turned back around, seeing that everyone was fighting with massive strength. Ridea and Alexis attacked, and Christine and Carolyn attacked back. The room glowed in a dark black. Serena flew up and started fighting as well. Christine and Carolyn struggled to keep the attacks blocked. Finally, Serena's attack got to them, they were gravely injured.  
  
"You're going to regret that!" Carolyn snapped. Carolyn and Christine linked hands. They focused their energy to merge together. They created a black aura surrounding both of them. They then both aimed their free hands at Serena, and yelled.  
  
"Dark Ball Of Doom!!!" A Black energy ray (Serena: Why do I have to get blasted again? Ridéa and Alexis: Because...) was blasted at Serena.  
  
"Oh no not this time! I'm not going to get hit with an energy blast twice in one day!" Serena exclaimed as she took a card from her deck which turned out to be Mirror Force. "I summon Mirror Force! Reflect the attack towards Christine and Carolyn!"  
  
Mirror Force activated in the nick of time as their attack reflected towards Carolyn and Christine. The blast was about to hit them but they dodged it. All of a sudden, a bright light appeared in the darkness and a two faces were seen. There was a man's and a lady's face. The lady's face had red eyes, a pale face, black lipstick and long black hair. She had fangs in her teeth, (Serena: Not a vampire) and wore black earrings, necklace, and wore a black crown with red and silver diamonds. She had a black star with an upside down silver crescent moon in the middle, shinning on her forehead. The man also had black hair, red eyes, a pale face, fangs, and the same mark as the lady shining as well. (Serena: He's not a vampire either) He wore a crown that looks like teeth.  
  
'That face looks familiar! Where have I seen her before?' Serena thought.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The same lady laughed at the three year old teary Serena, next to her dead father's body. The woman floated in the sky. The lady wore a long black dress that showed her curves.  
  
"Now I'm going to kill you Princess Serena!" The lady said as she powered up.  
  
"Someone pwease help me!" Serena cried.  
  
"Like HELL you will kill our little princess!" a woman with a sailor outfits a companied with seven more girls with sailor outfits (Alexis: It's not the sailor scouts or anything!) "We swear to protect Princess Serena even if it costs us our lives! So if you want to kill her. You'll have to get through us!" They all jumped and landed in front of little Serena.  
  
"You alright kiddo?" Element Star asked.  
  
Element Star had long ankle high black with silver streaks hair. She wore a white bodysuit attached with a silver bow at the top and a silver mini skirt that had a black layer attached. At the back of the mini skirt there was a silver bow as well. She had silver sandals and had a silver star in her forehead. She wore gold earrings that were shaped like stars. There was a see through sleeve that was attached that was attached to her body suit and a silver chocker with a star in the middle. (Alexis: Just imagine a sailor scout)  
  
"Ewement Star, Gravity, Moon, Sun, Planets, Galaxy, Time, and Dimension!" Serena said cheerfully.  
  
"You killed our king and now you will die Queen Oni!" Element Sun screamed.  
  
Element Sun had shoulder length light brown hair that was layered. She wore a body suit that had a gold bow at the top and a gold mini skirt that had a silver layer attached. At the back of the mini skirt there was a gold bow as well. She had gold shoes and had a gold sun in her forehead. (Ridéa: It's the style of Sailor Uranus. We don't know how to describe that.) She wore gold earrings that were shaped like suns. There was a see through sleeve that was attached that was attached to her body suit and a gold choker that had a gold sun in the middle. (Serena: We're not gonna describe the rest o them yet)  
  
"Looks like it's time to go now." Queen Oni said as she disappeared.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Your majesties!" Carolyn and Christine bowed.  
  
"That's enough Christine... I want you two to come back to the castle!" The lady spoke.  
  
"We can't afford for you two to get killed!" The man spoke.  
  
"But what about Bakura and Yami's Millennium Items!" Carolyn replied.  
  
"Don't worry. We don need them now." The man spoke.  
  
"But we can beat them! We'll destroy them then we'll come back!" Christine exclaimed a bit loud.  
  
"You dare disobey me!" The woman screamed.  
  
"No! We dare not disobey you! We'll be right there," Christine exclaimed.  
  
"Good. " The lady said as they're faces disappeared.  
  
"Well.We hate to not finish what we started.But we must go.Thanks for the info on the Millennium items! Ta Ta!!!" Carolyn exclaimed.  
  
"Our Majesties would be most please thanks to all of you! Hehehehehe! Bye!" Christine exclaimed. With that Christine and Carolyn disappeared as everything turned back to normal.  
  
"Dam! Now they know!" Alexis hissed.  
  
"It's okay Alexis.. We'll just have to find them  
  
"Here why don't you just go along in taking my Millennium Ring.. You can trace other Millennium Items with it." Bakura stated.  
  
"Hey!!! I'M STILL TRAPPED IN THE MILLENNIUM RING AND YOU'RE PLANNING ON GIVING THEM THE MILLENNIUM RING!!!!!!!!!!!" Zypher screamed very pissed off.  
  
"Chill out Zypher! Don't worry.. I'll free you!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
"But he's a thief! And stealer of souls!!!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
True. But we need the Millennium Ring." Serena replied.  
  
"She's got a Point there. Pharaoh," Zypher smirked.  
  
"Grrr..." Yami growled.  
  
"But that's impossible! You can't have the ability to do that! Only my oldest sister knows that, and Ra knows! I'm now the owner of the Shadow Realm and I don't even know it!" Ridéa exclaimed not believing a single word she said.  
  
"Have I ever lied in all my lives before?" Serena asked innocently. Everyone stood there in shock.  
  
**********************  
  
Serena: Well, I'm sure you all didn't expect that! Did you?  
  
Alexis: Where's Ridèa?  
  
Serena: Well, she said that she had been getting bored, so she went and chased Tristen.  
  
Alexis: I see.I think I'll go and see if she needs help.*Teleports Away*  
  
Serena: That was weird. *Looks Around* Hey.I just relised that no one else is here.Where'd they all go?  
  
*Off In Some Room Which Is Far Away From Serena*  
  
Ridéa: Ok guys.You all know the plan?  
  
Yami: Yes.We went over it like a hundred times..  
  
Zypher: Actually, 97 times to be exact.  
  
Alexis: *Enters* Sorry guys.I had to find some excuse to get away from Serena.  
  
Ridéa: It's ok.We'll just have to go over it another 97 times.*every one groans* Remember guys...this is for.*Whispers The Name* Lets get to work!  
  
*All of a sudden, in some other place (closer to Serena so that you can see her but she couldn't see you.0_o) The Dragonball Z Announcer appears.*  
  
Dragonball Z Announcer: What the.where am I? *Gets Handed A Piece Of Paper* Oh.Well. What are they planning? And will Ridéa come back to life? Tune in next Friday for the Next episode.I mean Chapter of Painful Loses!!!! 


	9. Pain and Arguments

Chapter Nine  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters...Oh well!  
  
Serena: Where are the other authors?  
  
Yami: Don't know..  
  
Serena: Oh well..... Then they can't kill me once they read this chapter! Anyways... Enjoy the chapter!  
  
(Authors Note)  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
"Talking"  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
{Serena to Ridéa}  
  
[Ridéa to Serena]  
  
\Bakura to Zypher\  
  
\\Zypher to Bakura\\  
  
**********************  
  
"Have I ever lied in all my lives before?" Serena asked innocently. Everyone stood there in shock. Serena teleported everyone back to Ridéa's room. She was really tired for using so much energy but wondered why since she usually didn't feel tired when using this much power. Something was up with her and it was scaring her half to death. Serena had started to feel a kind of exhaustion for a few weeks now and she never knew what the problem was. She didn't want to tell Ridéa things like this, or some of her most secretive secrets either.  
  
"True...... But there's a first time for everything!" Ridéa smirked.  
  
"I had a memory of my past about a man who looked to be my father teaching me the ability! So if Endymion and your so called sister only knows how to, then my father wouldn't be able to 'teach' me how to set souls and traps souls! And plus! How did Zypher, Yami, and people get trapped in millennium items! Ra didn't trap everyone and you know that! Meaning some people can do it too! It's either you're to stupid to realize that, or you know it's true but you just don't want to admit it for yourself because you know that I'm right! There! So now you know that I've been getting some memories about my past! I never told you because it's really none of your business! " Serena said very pissed off.  
  
"I'll say it once and I'll say a 100 more times.... Impossible! And don't you DARE call my sister's father Endymion if you're going to talk about him like that! You can only call him Ra! I won't allow someone like you insulting King Endymion like that! You don't deserve to live for actually talking like that about him! You should be punished! I don't care if you're my oldest sister every time we were reborn! You're still not my real oldest sister! Princess.... Uhhhhhhhh.....I don't remember her name or what she looks like because my memories are still clogged... But still! I've lived with you for many of my lives because you just 'had' to be my damn sister! I know you very well Serena..you would tell all your feelings and your darkest because we were 'sisters' and that you wanted to make our bond between us bigger because you knew that we weren't really 'sisters'! Well let me tell you something Serena... It's not gonna happen for as long as I live!" Ridéa yelled.  
  
"I've never lied once and you of all people should know that well!... But I had kept very important secrets from you, about me Ridéa! You think you know me so well when you don't even know the first thing about me! I don't care if you're the second crown princess of the universe and the owner of the shadow realm, it doesn't mean you can treat me like trash! You want to know something new about me that I've kept for 'Ra' knows how long! I've got some of my memories back! Not some.. 'A LOT'! And I also got memories about that woman's face we just saw that made that Christine and Carolyn leave! I'm not telling anything to you! You don't deserve any good information! If I were your oldest sister, I swear I would take the Shadow Realm away from you and rule it myself or give it to Alexis.. She deserves it more than you! Anyways.. I'm leaving! Good by Ridéa! I'll be happy if I never see you again! And to tell you the truth.. I thought you were a kind and caring sister....I guess I was wrong!..." Serena yelled as she ran out of the house.  
  
"Damn Right you were wrong!" Ridéa yelled back. 'Why do I feel bad? I feel a bit guilty for some reason! Why do I feel guilty of her! She deserves it!'  
  
"Serena!" Yami exclaimed as he ran after her.  
  
/Yami wait! Where are you going/ Yugi mentally asked worriedly.  
  
//I'm going to follow Serena to find out what's wrong! She might get herself in danger! I'll be back! Don't worry about me!// Yami replied as he closed the link.  
  
"Fine! I don't care! I don't need you! Die for all I care! I'm a million times stronger than you! You're a weakling compare to me!" Ridéa screamed.  
  
"That's where you're wrong Ridéa!" Alexis spoke as everyone turned to face her with confused faces.  
  
"Wat do ya mean?" Joey asked.  
  
"I feel that Serena is secretly hiding her power from us Ridéa... I can sense a hidden power coming from her body that is far greater than everyone here put together... She could be pretending to be nice.... But really working for the Dark Shadows... You better watch out for her... Her power is stronger than it seems.." Alexis explained.  
  
"But Ridéa killed her earlier today with one of her attacks! How can she be stronger than us put together?" Anzu exclaimed confused.  
  
"I know... But don't you find it strange that we didn't lose any energy bringing her back to life? If she really was dead, then when we were bringing her back to life, it would drain a lot of life force away from us and we didn't lose anything.." Alexis explained.  
  
"Ya... now that you think of it..." Ridéa replied with realization hitting her. "We have to follow her! She's probably out to look for the millennium items! And if she 'is' working for the Dark Shadows, then we better find her quick! Serena has this special power to track down things that hold powers from the shadow realm.... I own the Shadow Realm! And how come she has that power to track things with powers form the shadow realm and I don't!" Ridéa exclaimed very annoyed.  
  
"Oh be quiet! That was very rude of you for what you did to Serena! Serena's right, just because you're some kind of princess with the second highest ranking, doesn't mean you get to talk trash to her!" Mai said coldly which surprised everyone.  
  
"Excuse me? Do you even know what I'm capable of doing? I can kill you with one attack if you don't watch what you say around me?! I can say anything I want to her!" Ridéa replied very coldly.  
  
"Oh stuff it! I thought you were cool! Well I guess I was wrong..." Tristen exclaimed as he glared at Ridéa.  
  
"Don't talk at my second oldest sister that way!" Alexis said a bit annoyed.  
  
"No one was talking to you 'princess'!" Zypher mocked.  
  
"Why you!" Alexis said pissed off.  
  
"You guys! We have to find my brother...errrr....my half brother ... grrrrrrr...my twin self... AHHHHH!... My Yami! And Serena! They could be in trouble!" Yugi said in a pleading tone.  
  
"So! Let them die for all I care!" Ridéa smirked.  
  
"You girls maybe second crown and third crown princesses of the universe and other things as well, but you sure don't act as them!" Anzu exclaimed coldly.  
  
"You know... You guys really don't pay much respect to princesses now do you?" Alexis glared.  
  
"Princesses or no princesses.. We don't pay respect to people who don't deserve it!" Mai bit back.  
  
\Zypher... My millennium ring is pointing to a millennium item that's close by...\ Bakura said mentally to Zypher as everyone argued and yelled at each other.  
  
\\Hm? What do you mean?\\ Zypher asked in a serious tone.  
  
\My millennium ring is pointing towards Malik and Isis's house. Remember they both have millennium items. Malik has the millennium rod and Isis has the millennium Tauk! We should tell them! First... We've got to get them to stop arguing.... then we have to lead the gang out and tell them the information..\  
  
\\Fine.... But we can't bring those princesses with us... I don't trust them! We better find Serena and that Pharaoh! I want to be freed soon!\\  
  
\Do you really believe her?\  
  
\\Yes I do..... There's something about her.... And plus.... She's right.. the Pharaoh's millennium puzzle can release trapped souls so I believe her..\\  
  
\Alright.. But you're going to~\  
  
\\No you're going to stop the arguing!\\  
  
\Oh alright!\ Bakura exclaimed very annoyed.\So much for the brave sole stealer\ Bakura exclaimed but forgot to close his link between Zypher and himself.  
  
\\I HEARD THAT!!!\\ Zypher exclaimed pissed off.  
  
\Gulp...\ Bakura freaked as he made sure he closed the link the time.  
  
"Okay.... Here goes nothing.....SHUT THE HELL UP?!?!?!" Bakura yelled as every got a huge sweat drop hanging in the back of their heads. "Arguing isn't going to solve anything!"  
  
"Bakura mah man! I didn't no yous had it in ya to scream dat loud!" Joey joked as everyone fell over down anime style.  
  
"Sorry.... But I had to get you guys to stop arguing... You guys are acting like three years old who just lost their toy! Anyways..... Me and Zypher are leaving now.... We're going to look for Serena and Yami... Zypher here, believes that~ OW!" Bakura was cut off by Zypher's foot which stomped on his right foot. "Um you guys want to come?" Bakura finished quickly with a stingy feeling in his right foot.  
  
"Uhhh.... Ya... Sure bud... We'll come..." Joey replied.  
  
"Great!" Bakura exclaimed.  
  
"We can't come... And we're sorry about what happened... We were just mad. And we sort of took it all on you guys....." Alexis said.  
  
"It's okay.. Don't worry about it.... We did the same...Well.... See you around!" Yugi replied as the gang left. Right before they were out of Ridéa's room, Ridéa spoke.  
  
"Um..... if you guys do find my sister, tell her I'm sorry and to come home... Tell her I didn't mean what I said and I feel awful about it.... And tell her to come home!" Ridéa exclaimed.  
  
"Ya sure!" Tristen replied as they left Ridéa's and Serena's house.  
  
****************************************  
  
Serena ran as fast as her legs carried her as tears fell down her soft face. She didn't care how exhausted she was, all she thought about was running away until she knew who she was, what's her destiny Serena was tired of having this big blank in her head about who she really is and Ridéa wasn't helping her one bit. 'Who I am? Where did I come from? All these visions don't make any sense to me....Maybe it trying to tell me that my life doesn't have any meaning.... Maybe I'm suppose to serve Ridéa for all of eternity and that I was her personal servant in the past who had to serve her...Maybe that's why I was her 'sister' for all my lives and was always able to reborn...Maybe I'm not really some kind of princess as Ridéa puts it...She probably knows what's my true identity but doesn't want to tell me... I can't ask her...It's really none of her business... Is it?' Serena thought. She didn't know where she was or where was she going, she didn't care. She just wanted to run forever. Serena's head hurt, she felt dizzy, but didn't stop. As much as she tried to ignore it, it just became worst. She felt sick in the stomach. Serena new was that someone was following her from behind but didn't know who, but she didn't stop. She ran towards a big rock near a river and collapsed to the ground. She felt so weak and her dizziness finally was unbearable as she tried to get up, but couldn't. Strong arms picked her up and held her gently as he started walking to some direction she didn't know, or thought she didn't know. Before she fainted, she saw a blurry vision of the colors of black, magenta, and blonde holding her as she finally fainted.  
  
****************************************  
  
DREAM/FLASHBACK  
  
"There you are my beautiful princess Serena! Where did you run off to? You're starting to worry me! You're my first daughter and I don't want anything to happen to my most precious daughter. If something happens to you... Then I don't know what I'll do! You're the only gift I have left from your father! And it scares me if you just run off without telling me or one of the guards!" A beautiful woman with long blonde hair and silver streaks. Her hair was bellow her waist and it was layered just like Serena's, but instead of a sparkly light blue headband with a bow on the left side, was a silver crown with a touch of light blue for outlines. The woman wore a silky light-blue gown that was strapless. The gown touched the marble floor, and had a silver bow which covered her breast. In the middle of the bow was a silver star. (Serena: Grrr.. I can't explain it!!! You know in Sailor Moon, You know how a sailor scout has this bow on their breast.... Well that's what I mean!) The woman came into Serena's room. Serena was sitting on her huge bed. (Serena: When I say huge, I mean huge. As in it's ten times bigger than a king size bed..... Is it even possible? Oh well! ^_^())  
  
"Honestly mother! You worry too much! I'm not a babe anymore! I was just in the palace's gardens. It's my favorite place to be in. I like to set my thoughts there alone... And if I told a guard where would I be, they would have followed me so they can watch over me. I'm already 16 years old mother and I can take care of my self! Why don't you ever worry about my other two sisters! My youngest one is 10 and my second youngest one is 13 years old. Don't you care about them! You always worry about me as if you care for me the most!" Serena exclaimed as tears fell from her eyes. Her mother walked over to her daughter and hugged her while saying soothing things.  
  
"Oh Serena..... I know why you're saying that... Do you really want to know..... I care about you the most because you were my greatest miracle gift that your father gave me..... I loved him dearly with all my heart and I still do and forever.....But when he died... I was left heartbroken..... And since I'm the queen..... It's recommended for me to marry to another king because there needs to be a king to help me rule..... I never loved my second husband... I just pretended that I loved him and that's how your second youngest half sister was born.... When he was killed by the Dark Shadows ... I was really happy.... Fine.. the Dark Shadows didn't killed him...I'm the one who killed him! I secretly transformed myself into a demon that works for the Dark Shadows then killed him then teleported back to my room so nobody can suspect a thing... But then again....I had to marry your youngest half sister's father.... I'm also pretending to love him.... and I'm planning on doing the same as I did to your first half father... But then again.. I'm going to have to marry another king again.. So I'm not going to kill him until the dark Shadows attack... Element Time told me that the Dark Shadows are going to destroy our kingdom in a month or so... And no matter how strong we get.... It's no use... Element Time told me they'd still win.... She told me that fate says it has to happen.... That's why I don't really care about your other two sisters.... Of course I love them with all my heart and all because they're still my daughters and they're still my whole world... But if had a choice to marry....then they would've never existed because it would of never happened.... And I want you to know that the day the Dark Shadows attack are kingdom, I'm going to use what's left of my powers and trap them into each of the millennium items that you father created... and I'm going to bring everyone's spirits, including the Dark Shadows because if I don't, everyone's spirits will be destroyed, and send them into the future.... I'm going to give you and your sisters the gift to be reborn every time you three die when it's not your time, or your destiny is not for filled... And I will die that very night...You three will fight the Dark Shadows until they are totally destroyed..... And Serena.. Since you're the oldest, you will be future queen when the time comes... The Elemental Soldiers will find their way to you when the time is right and will fight by your sides and obey your commands.... Your memories will be erased but will come back to you little by little until the time comes... Your sisters will remember their memories, except.. your name, what you look like... and other things too.... Please don't be shocked or sad.... And please keep our conversation secret... I'm not really suppose to tell you so please keep it a secret....." The queen explained as Serena listen with anger, sadness, and dismay.  
  
"Mother.... I have something to show you... Please don't get mad at me for not showing you sooner....Before father died when I was just three, he gave me this key! I'm sorry that I kept from you for all those years!" Serena said as she closed her eyes and bright magenta light started to emit from a bright ball of magenta light, and a key that her father gave her before he died appeared before the queen's eyes. It was a key that had priceless jewels in it. (Serena: I'm just going to describe from top to bottom as best I can... so try and follow along! ^__^()) There was a golden crescent moon planted on a golden crown. The crown was on top a big pinkish-red heart with a pure silver-like crystal wings on the sides. In the inside part of the heart where the point stood, was a light blue jewel that glowed lightly. On the left side of the bottom of the heart was a golden chain with a pattern of star, heart, star, heart, and it ended with a crescent moon. Bellow the point on the outside of the heart, was the golden key- shaped part for a key. The key part looked like the letter 'L'. (Serena: Think of the letter 'L' with all the heart stuff thingies on the top! Hehehehehehe! O.o') Under the heart, and on the golden part, was the symbol of every thing she's suppose to rule. The key flew onto Serena's hand as she showed it to her mother.  
  
"Oh dear Ra! It's a key that holds incredibly strong powers.... Your father had a key that looked very different compare to yours.....But it looks really different.... And you said that your father gave to you right before he died?" The queen asked shocked while gazing upon the precious entity.  
  
"Yes..." Serena confessed.  
  
"Does your sisters know?" The queen asked.  
  
"No mother... I don't tell them secrets like this to them.... They think I do, but I don't....... They're still way too young to know my darkest secrets! If I told them things like how father died.... They'd always fear for the Dark Shadows for the rest of their lives and I don't want that to happen.....Especially Chibi Yami!" Serena explained angrily.  
  
"Chibi Yami?" Her mother asked confused. (Serena: You literally see questions flashing on top the queen's head!)  
  
"Um! I call my second youngest sister Chibi Yami.... And my youngest sister... Chibi Hikari for my their nicknames..... They don't like it... Chibi Yami doesn't...." Serena laughed as she blushed in embarrassment of the stupid nicknames she gave them. (Serena: *Hiding behind a tree* Help!!! Ridéa and Alexis are after my HEAD?!?!?!?! *You see Ridéa and Alexis with 'very' stencils and grinning evilly* Ridéa: Oh Serena.... I won't hurt you! After all we 'are' sisters! *Grins evilly while holding a sharp dagger* Come we can go to the mall and chill and we'll have some 'fun'! *Gins even more evilly that would give a cold chill down your spine* Alexis: *Holding a huge gun and grinning evilly* Come on! It will be loads of fun! Don't worry Serena! We won't bite! At least not yet! *Alexis dangerously shot every living creature in site* Serena: Some one! PLEASE HELP ME?!?!?!?!?! THEY'RE OUT TO SUCK MY BLOOD AND USE MY HEAD AS A BOWLING BALL?!?!?!?!?! *Whimpers in fear* Ridéa: There you are big sis! We've been looking all over for you! *Grins very evilly* Alexis: We better get down to business don't you think sis? *Grins evilly while putting more bullets in her gun and magically transformed it into a machine gun* Ridéa: Good idea Alexis! *Sharpens her dagger* Alexis: *_* Ridéa: *_* Serena: O.o... .)  
  
"Awwwww.... I think they're really cute nicknames!" The queen said happily as they both started laughing. They didn't know someone was listening behind Serena's door.  
  
**********************************  
  
"So everything I ever known in my whole life was a damn lie!" A shadowy figure exclaimed with tears in her eyes as she ran out of the palace.  
  
END DREAM/FLASHBACK  
  
Serena awoke in a soft bed with unfamiliar surroundings. The curtains were down so it was a little hard to see inside. She didn't know what had happened to her after she fainted as she went in deep thought. 'Where am I?' She thought as she sensed someone else in the strange room she was in. She didn't know if he or she was a friend or foe. She thought it was a friend but she wasn't going to let her guard down if it was a foe.  
  
"Whose there?" Serena said bitterly as she got into a ready stand and got ready for battle.  
  
"You're awake.... You all right Serena?" A familiar strong and serious voice spoke.  
  
"Show yourself coward!" Serena hissed.  
  
"Hey come down!" The voice exclaimed as he opened the curtains to show that it was Yami.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry... I thought you were someone who was working for the Dark Shadows..." Serena exclaimed as she started calm down. "Anyways..... Where am I? And how'd I get here?"  
  
"You're in my room...... When you ran out of your house because of your dispute... I ran after you to make sure that you would be okay..... You ran all the way to the forest where the river was and all of a sudden you collapsed beside a big rock near the river..... So I picked you up and brought you here....Are you feeling alright?" Yami asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes... Sort of.... Um..... Errrrrrrrrr.....I really don't know what I'm feeling?" Serena said nervously. "And thank you for worrying about me... After all... We just met...." Serena finished which made Yami blush a little.  
  
"You're welcome.... What do you mean you don't know what you feel?" Yami asked worriedly.  
  
"Before I answer your question..... Would you please answer mines..." Serena asked nervously.  
  
"Sure...." Yami replied.  
  
"Do you know all your memories about your past when you were Pharaoh?"  
  
"Um... Yes I do... May I ask you why'd you ask?"  
  
"It must be nice to know who you really are and to have all your memories.... I envy you....." Serena said sadly as a tear fell down her cheek. Yami saw her tear and went to comfort her.  
  
"What do you mean...." Yami asked sensing a great sadness, anger, and hatred.  
  
"You're lucky....I wish I knew who I am and what my past was..... I'm not really sure if my real name is Serena Tsunami.... I was orphaned from a terrible car crash when I was really young....I had total amnesia and the doctors didn't know if my memories were ever going to come back.....I stayed in the orphanage until I was 10, that's when my half sister Ridéa came with my mother in this time period.... They explained to the orphanage that I was related to them and that Ridéa's mother was my mother....... But I bet it's all lies! Ridéa awakened some of the memories about my other lives that I had with her...... She couldn't awaken the memories about my kingdom or where I actually came from because she couldn't..... It didn't bother me as much until I started having these occurring dreams aside of my past... There's this man that's telling me to get all the millennium items... I think he can tell me who I am... What's strange is... I feel as though as if I've met this man and that he was very close to me....I started having this kind of exhaustion for awhile now.... And I really don't know what's going on because I really don't use a lot of my powers.....It's scaring the hell out of me! I didn't bother to tell Ridéa because no matter how close I am to her I don't really feel that I can trust her......Anyways.... Thanks for listening to me Yami....I don't know why I actually told you this because I rarely tell anyone about my emotions or my darkest times in my lives.....I just feel like I can trust you for some reason.... Please don't tell anyone Yami...." Serena pleaded feeling a bit better.  
  
"Don't worry.... I will not tell anyone..." Yami replied.  
  
"We should find your brother and the others.....I'm too weak to use my powers to teleport us to them let alone to locate them at the moment.... That's why I have my trusty Lazing Bored......Hehehehehe... Ridéa doesn't know I own this bored because I didn't bother telling her... Anyways..... Source of light with ancient spin, send forth the magic power with in, elements of fire, water, air, nature, thunder, light, ice, gravity, and the moon that surrounds the four corners of the universe. Force! No myth light! Release the light!" Serena yelled as a light blue laser beam of light pointed to a direction. "Come on! Lets follow it before it disappears!" She added as they ran where the light led.  
  
"Princess..... Take care for now!" A figure in the shadows exclaimed as seven others nodded. They disappeared in a blinding light.  
  
**********************  
  
Serena: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Ridéa: *holds her ears* My ears!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Alexis: *holds her ears* I'm going to have a headache for a month!!!!  
  
Serena: *grins evilly* Muahahahaha! Sweet revenge for giving me a heart attack in the middle of the story!  
  
Zypher: Go Serena!  
  
Serena: *bows* Thank you!  
  
Yami: .....  
  
Alexis: I'm about to strangle her!  
  
Ridéa: Same!  
  
Alexis and Ridéa: *grins evilly* Serena...  
  
Serena: *looks in horror* Uh Oh! Um.... Sorry it took so long to update! And thank you for reviewing us everyone! And review some more! Bai! *runs for her life*  
  
Alexis and Ridéa: *chases her* Come back here! 


End file.
